The Girl I Used To Be
by SouthernMFDemocraticRepublican
Summary: Peggy is always overlooked. Her sisters torture her, no one knows she exists. That is until she meets the most unlikely of characters. Someone she can connect to. And with his support, and his friends, she tries to find her way and rise above her sisters to become the person she knows she is, a star. (Angelica and Eliza are portrayed slightly as villains, just a warning.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Angelica and Eliza.

That's what people thought when they heard "The Schuyler Sisters."

But Peggy. That's what I hear.

Peggy, that's Peggy. Just Peggy, short for Margarita, but just Peggy. No one is allowed to call me Margarita.

Not that anyone would have the chance.

The invisible Schuyler triplet. No one cares. Not even the other two.

They argue and bicker and gossip with each other. I'm always left out, thrown from the room, or an obvious drop in volume when I walked in.

At least my father liked me.

Since the death of our mother three and a half years ago, my father and me have never been closer, not even Angelica or Eliza were as close to him as I am. He tells me more about his job, more about his thoughts, we play games and watch the same television shows. He is my only friend.

It's sad.

But I love my father and would do anything for him, so I barely mind.

Today, we are headed downtown to find something, and I, forced to come by father even though none of us wanted me to come, am not allowed to know what it was. But I am trying to catch up to my sisters who are walking incredible fast when I decided to give up and bent over at the waist to rest my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

When I looked up, I see a man talking to my sisters, Angelica seems disgusted by the man and I rush to catch up with them, and to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"Burr you disgust me."

"Oh, so you've discussed me, I'm a trust fund baby you can trust me."

"Ha, yeah right Burr." Angelica said and starts laughing hysterically.

"Angelica what was-"

"Nothing Peggy." Eliza cuts me off quickly.

I sigh heavily but then noticed Burr walk over to a group of people who are laughing and Burr hands some of them money.

Well all of them, except one of them, and he catches my attention. He is tall, much taller than me. His long hair it pulled back into a knot behind his head and he has a long face. He is laughing along side them but obviously is a little oblivious to whatever is happening around him.

Then Angelica looks over to what is happening and starts going over the them. Eliza falls in step, and I, of course follow.

"So what do we have here?" Angelica says to her.

"Oh, just a harmless bet, we seem to think that Burr can't charm anyone. Ms. Schuyler, you have solidified our musings." One of the boys says.

He's huge. Built like an athlete and a bandana tied around his head. He looked intimidating.

"Well Burr, if you're going to use me for a little experiment, at least introduce me to your friends here."

"Of course, Schuyler Sisters, may I introduce Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and Marquis de Lafayette." _Lafayette, so that was the tall ones name._

I looked at Angelica and Eliza, they were staring at Alexander.

 _Wow, that's going to end so well for them._

But I stared at the tall one. He stared at the ground a little. He looks as though he is shy, but not used to being shy.

Then Burr spoke up again, "and these are the illustrious Schuyler sisters, Angelica, Eliza and…"

 _Oh God,_ "Peggy." My voice came out no louder than a whisper.

"Ah, yes Peggy." At that conversation carried on lightly between all of them, excluding the tall one and me. A few times I look up at the man to catch him glancing my way. We made eye contact for a few seconds before one of us looked away, or he was somehow pulled back into the conversation just to smile or nod, not speaking a word.

I don't know why, but this time when I looked up to see him staring back I smiled a little, then took my phone out of my pocket.

 _Shit._

"Angelica Da-"

"Peggy be quiet we're trying to talk."

"But Daddy told me-"

"Don't call him that you sound like a child."

"He wanted us home at seven for dinner."

"Then go home, we're having a conversation, he'll understand."

 _Great another Daddy-Peggy dinner, not that I don't like them, it's just that he is always_

 _disapointed._

"Fine, I'm going home then, disappoint daddy for all I care."

"We're missing dinner, not going to jail Margarita."

I gritted my teeth, "do not call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want to _Margarita."_

"This is why Daddy loves me most." With that i just walk away.

Until I feel a hand on my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **This chapter could get a little weird. If something's in brackets( [ ] ) it just means their speaking in French. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the tug of a large hand on my arm I turn around.

It's Lafayette.

"Uh… um… I just. You seem angered. I thought to help."

His french accent was thick.

"[Would you rather speak in French?]"

His eyes went wide, "[You speak French?]"

"[Yes, my mother taught me when I was young.]"

"[You speak well, your mother must be smart.]"

"[She was, she died when I was nine.]"

"[I'm sorry, she must have been lovely.]"

"[She was beautiful, smart, really amazing.]"

"[I would ask if your sisters spoke, but I have a feeling you have a little resentment towards them.]"

"[Well, you've been in a conversation with them, what do you think?]"

"[They are a little aggressive towards you. Or, how do I put it, abusive.]"

"[Yeah, and did you see them both eyeing Alexander, I've seen this before, the aftermath of this will not be pretty.]"

"[You want to know something even uglier?]"

"[Of course.]"

"[Alexander, won't be into either of them if you know what I mean?]"

"[I'm not getting it.]"

"[Alexander, he is gay.]" My eyes go wide as I squeal a little bit.

"[You're kidding!]"

"[Honest truth.]"

"[This is great, should I tell them?]"

"[No you might be able to have a little fun.]"

"[Hey, we're almost at my house, you should stay for dinner, my father would love having someone to make up for my sister's horrendous absence.]"

"[I would hate to think I was imposing.]"

"[Oh, please, I insist.]"

The rest of the way to the house was filled with light pleasant conversation with us getting to know each other better, and by the time we reach my house, I feel like I've known him for years.

"[Here it is, my humble abode.]"

"[I would hardly call this humble.]"

He was right, the house was pretty large, seven bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, maybe it was a little excessive.

"[Well, the government treats their war heros well.]"

"[I would hope so.]"

"[Come, my father will be delighted to meet you.]"

With that I race up the cobblestone walkway to the dark wood french doors and push the left one open and step inside.

"Daddy, I'm home."

"In the kitchen!" He yelled back.

"[Come, he's in the kitchen.]"

"[I got that.]" We laugh at each other as I lead him to the kitchen where my father was at the stove wearing a bright pink apron that said 'kiss the cook.'

"Daddy, we've a guest. And, he would prefer if you could speak in french, he's an exchange student."

"[But of course, and to whom do I have the pleasure of welcoming into my home this evening?]"

"[My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, but most people just call me Lafayette.]"

My father looks at me, "[did I miss the Lafayette in the name?]"

Lafayette laughs a little, "[No sir, in France, my official title is Marquis de Lafayette. A bit extravagant for my tastes, though.]"

The tree of us share a laugh and a look then my father turns to me, "Where are your sisters? I thought they would be home tonight?]" The disappointment was evident in his voice.

Lafayette spoke up before I got the chance, "[I'm afraid that your other lovely daughters have taken a liking to my friends and they have gotten a little preoccupied.]"

"[That sounds like my daughters.]"

"[A few of them I would say.]"

Lafayette's words came with a pointed look and smirk to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Thank you to all who have read my story leaving such nice reviews. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well.

The constant stream of stories of war days from my father and dreams and aspirations from Lafayette left me speechless.

He wants to be an ambassador. Surprisingly, not a surprise. My father spoke for ten minutes about his encounter with a Chinese ambassador which ended with him holding a gun to the ambassador's throat while he protected my mother's good name.

He's told this story many times, it's part of a series I call, stories to impress guests that he completely made up. They sound great, but my father has never met the Chinese ambassador. Or, any ambassadors for that matter.

Lafayette surprised me with the way he listened so intently to my father's stories, hanging on every word so much to the point I thought I might not tell him they're fake because he seemed so taken with them.

But the minute my father turned his back to fill his glass up in the kitchen, his face contorted into a fake amazed smirk and we both started laughing.

We had been sitting around the table for two hours, a cherry pie sitting in the center of the table and my father telling the tale of the time "he crawl back to camp because there were sensors in the tree that detected movement above three feet." Then the door opened.

"Dad, we're home. Sorry to miss dinner we just had met a few people and decided to hang around with them for awhile, though I doubt Peggy told-"

Her sentence stops short when she walks into the dining room and sees the three of us sitting around.

"Oh, Marquis, Alexander was wondering where you went. I'm sorry my sister caused you so much trouble, I can see you home if-"

"No, uh, trouble." His English really is shaky.

Angelica's face contorts to a witchy scowl and she looks at me with a fire in her eyes, "Oh, I am so glad she made a new friend. However, it is late, I'm sure you need to be somewhere, Alexander said that he would be in Fraunces Tavern tonight, I'm sure you can meet him there. I can show you the way, It's only a few blocks."

"Yes, I should be leave. I can find Fraunces." he leaves her on a bow and turns to my father, "{Monsieur Schuyler, thank you for your hospitality, I hope you can tell me the rest of that story soon. Thank you for having such a lovely daughter.}"

I can feel the heat from the blush on my face and the pressure Angelica's eyes leave on the side of the face as she stares at me in confusion.

My father shakes Lafayette's outstretched hand, "[Lafayette, the pleasure was all mine. I am glad Peggy found you tonight, no offense but my beautiful daughter and I have so many Daddy-Daughter dinners that we very rarely have things to talk about. A new face was a refreshing twist.]"

"What?" Angelica's voice is grating compared to Lafayette's, so high pitched and sandy after a night of speaking.

"It's no mind to you." I say a sly smirk walking across my face as I enjoy the feeling of knowing something Angelica does not.

With that I turn to Lafayette, "{It's just this way.]"

He smiles as I lead him to the foyer.

"[Sorry about my father's stories, and my sister. She can be so dim sometimes. So are you sure you can find your way to the tavern? Are you sure the Alexander and all them are still there?]"

"[Is that what she said? I just heard Fraunces and tried to say I could find my way there.]" His blush is very light, but there.

"[Yeah, so you'll be okay?]"

"[Of course, don't worry about me, I've been there a hundred times. I think I can figure out how to get there.]"

His gaze settles a little on my face and so we lock eyes for a couple seconds.

"[I like you Peggy, you intrigue me.]"

"[As do you.]"

"[I will see you soon.]" With that he walks into the night and dissapears.

I am left trying to catch my breath against the door frame.

Nothing even happened.

Why does he make me feel like this?

What did he mean he would see me soon?

Did he really mean anything he said tonight?

Was it all just out of courtesy?

Whatever it was, I want to know. So I set off up to my room. The yellow walls screaming as my head spun around. I collapse onto my bed and trie to decide what any of today meant.

Suddenly, I sit up with a sudden realization.

My room, is very childish.

I have stuffed animals and pictures of animals doing weird things. I have a very messy vanity with a lot more books than makeup.

This needs help. So I set off to the kitchen to grab a garbage bag.

This is the start of something very, very new.

But exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **This chapter kinda sucks. Just go with it, I was tired, but the next chapter is already planned out and rocks! Enjoy!**

* * *

It took three days, but I was proud of myself when I was done.

The walls were repainted a more beige yellow. My stuffed animals were relocated to a shelf in my closet, except the elephant my mom got me on my fourth birthday. The posters of animals on my walls were taken down. I cleared off my vanity of all the books, they were now in a neat pile on my desk.i even cleaned off the mirror, which was much dirtier than I thought it was. I put the jewelry box previously located in a drawer on top of the vanity, along with a family photo we took just months before my mom died.

I dusted everything, put all the dirty laundry on my floor into my laundry basket. I swept the floor and changed my rainbow sheet for white ones. Then I replaced my tie-dyed duvet cover for a newspaper print one.

This was so overwhelming. In three short days my room, which I considered a complete expression of myself, was completely remade.

But for some reason I wasn't upset.

Yesterday, Alexander had called Angelica,we were all in the living room and she was beside herself. But, I got a leg up when it was him calling for Lafayette who wanted my number. While they were on the phone he invited all of us to a party tonight at his adoptive father's house. Turns out he just got elected senator got New York, so he's having a party for a celebration.

Luckily Daddy gave us some money to buy dresses for the party, Alexander warning us it was going to be pretty formal. So the three of us went to a local dress shop.

Angelica picked out a light pink dress, of course, going down to the floor with a slit going down her left leg. It had a sweetheart neckline and had crystals all around the bodice.

Eliza's dress looked a lot like Angelica's, but had cap sleeves and no slit. And it was blue, Eliza's signature color.

My dress, or course, was yellow. It had full off the shoulder sleeves. It has ruching along the bodice and ruffles down the skirt. Eliza said it was really me.

So now it was time to get ready. First I took a shower, cleaning off all the paint smell that had accumulated. Then got out and put on a tank top and shorts. Then I blow dry my hair and straighten the curls out of it. Then I put on makeup.

Twenty minutes: I got into overdrive winging my eyeliner and putting on light pink lipstick.

Ten minutes: I take out my shoes and dress. Putting on my dress then stepping into my shoes, very tall and nude colored.

Three minutes: I head downstairs.

Daddy was the first to see me. His smile lighted up the whole room.

Alexander invited Daddy to come with us, but he declined, saying he had book club, which, sadly,was true.

Angelica and Eliza were already waiting for me.

"Bout time you showed up, were gonna be late now." Angelica criticized.

"Now Angelica, she's been doing work for three days straight, I think she deserves to take as much time as she wants to get ready." Daddy scolded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's go." Angelica hurried out the door, Eliza following behind after saying goodbye to Daddy.

I hugged Daddy, "Bye."

"Have fun flower." He whispered as I flew out the door and into Angelica's car.

The ride over was filled with excited chatter from Angelica and Eliza. Talking about Alexander and how great he was.

Then we arrived.

The house was huge, iron gates greet you. Then the huge driveway which was filled with cars. A few other late-to-arrive guests were coming out of their cars. All impeccably dressed and elegantly flying up the driveway.

Suddenly I was really nervous. This wasn't my life. I was an outsider. Though it doesn't seem to bother Angelica or Eliza, who just get out of the car and practically run up the driveway to the doors. I follow behind a little.

I get to the door and see Angelica and Eliza paused slightly in the doorway. Then I look around the entry hall and see why their eyes are so wide.

Alexander was standing there.

But to my luck Lafayette was standing next to him.

Eyes like saucers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Ok I know I've been MIA for awhile but I was on vacation and my grandmother said I couldn't bring my laptop to do work on anything. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

My smile perks up a little at Lafayette's face. The rest of the boys look a little impressed too, but at the general look of all of us. They walk over to us, Lafayette lagging a little behind may I say.

"Wow you guys clean up quickly." Alexander says, smile playing on his lips.

"Well we're always ready for a formal affair." Angelica says, I scoff.

"Right."

"Do you have something to say Margarita." Angelica's voice is daunting, daring me to answer.

A quick look over the boys and one encouraging glance from Lafayette and I am ready to stand my ground.

"Actually, Angeline," She scowls at her given name, "I don't think we were, at least you weren't when you started crying about how you couldn't find one of your earrings."

My comment was met with a few snickers from the boys, except Alexander, who starts hysterically laughing.

Angelica, however, is not amused.

"Well, Margarita, at least I wasn't shut up in my room all weekend cleaning the stuffed animals out."

The laughter stops suddenly, and all eyes turn to me. I feel my cheeks start burning.

Alexander was the first one to speak up, "how are you strong enough to do that, everytime I try to get rid of mine I start crying."

Everyone starts laughing, sans Angelica and Eliza, when John speaks up, "sadly, I can vouch for that, do you know how hard it is to make out when a giraffe is staring you in the face."

I look over to my sisters, whose faces have drained.

Hercules starts to laugh, "It's better than the time I stepped on his stupid turtle and he started crying."

"Hey I got him that turtle!" John yells at him.

"Still creepy!"

"Whatever," Alexander interjects, "oh, let me introduce you guys to my father!"

With that he grabs mine and John's hands and he runs down the grand staircase to a man I can only presume is the illustrious George Washington.

"Dad, these are the Schuyler sisters I was telling you about, Peggy, Eliza and Angelica."

I smile to the man, and I see my sisters join me to the sides.

Angelica reaches out to shake his hand, "it's great to meet you Mr. Washington, I was ecstatic when I hear of your win, I was rooting for you the whole season."

He chuckles a little, "glad to have your approval."

Eliza just shakes his hand, seemingly still shaken about the Alex and John thing.

I stick out my hand with a bright winning smile on my face, "I'm so happy to meet you, you've raised a great kid there Mr. Washington."

"Well I'd like to believe so, I'm guessing you're Peggy right."

That sentence shakes my entire being, I can't believe that out of all of us, he remembers me, and, in turn, that meant Alexander had too.

"Yes sir. How'd you guess."

"Alexander told me you were the fun one."

I've never know a true feeling of ecstasy, but I think this is close to it, with a beaming smile I look to Alexander then back to Mr. Washington.

"Well, I don't think I can argue."

"You cannot," John speaks up from where he now stood next to Alex, "now come on Alex I wanna dance."

"Oh stop your whining let's go." He pulls John onto the dance floor where multiple couples were in the middle of some fancy waltz.

I can't help but admire the dancing couples, so fluid and beautiful, their movements so graceful and streamlike. Suddenly I feel a warmth behind me.

"[Beautiful are they not?]"

"[They really are.]"

"[Well I think we could do better.]"

"[Are you made, I've never done a formal dance in my life.]"

"[Well the key is not to know what you're doing, but to do it with someone who does.]"

"[Go to a lot of balls?]"

"[Well France is a fancy place.]"

"[I can tell.]"

"[No matter, now let's go show these people what a real waltz is.]"

With that he pulls me onto the dance floor and holds my hands, "[I really must warn you I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing.]"

"[Just follow me, m'lady.]"

He puts my hand on his shoulder and his hand goes around my waist, it tickles a little back but I bite back my laugh.

When he does start to move I find I'm looking at my feet quite a bit, trying to figure out what to do, but strangely my feet seem to go along with his without much thought from me.

Then I feel his hand leave my waist and his fingers pull my chin up so my eyes meet his, "[You're feet know what to do, just look at me, don't worry so much.]"

And with that, my eyes locked on his he swirls us around with my feet following without much of an issue. I soon find myself lost to it all, and it is suddenly just the two of us waltzing around on a cloud and a sky of stars surrounding us.

Until the thunder hits.

I find myself bowing to him, suddenly realizing that the music has finished and that my body seemed to know what to do.

But every other couple has stopped dancing, and have formed a circle around us, watching with amazement. When we bowed to each other, they applauded.

Now my face is as red as a tomato. I feel myself freezing under the stares of maybe seventy people.

Lafayette must sense this, because next thing I know I'm being lead away by a strong hand on my back.

I hear the people whispering to each other as I pass by, things like, "who is that?", "I've never seen her here before" or "she's absolutely stunning."

This of course, does nothing to stop the blush on my cheeks. So I just let Lafayette keep pulling me to the outskirts of the ballroom. Less people seem to be staring at us now, and I feel like I can breath again.

"[You were amazing out there.]" Lafayette's words sooth me a little.

"[Was I? I can't remember a thing.]" We both chuckle a little.

Just then Alexander walks over to us.

"[That was impressive, you've caused quite the stir Peggy Schuyler.]"

"[Well I'm gonna get my assed kicked from my sisters for that.]"

"[I would imagine. They do seem to treat you like dirt.]"

"[I am so happy you've noticed.]"

"[I would imagine. Look, tomorrow some of us are going to the coffee shop John works out for Herc's birthday party, you can bring your sisters. Though I do think your sister's mentioned something about a party you have.]"

"[No that would be a party they have, I wasn't invited, not that I'd like to be, it's some feminism party where their going to blow up a penis shaped cake or something.]"

"[Uh, ok. I love if you would stop by though, and I'm sure Laf would too.]"

Lafayette reached over and smacked Alexander's head. I chuckle, "[I wouldn't miss it.]"

The rest of the evening passes in a similar fashion, random people coming up to me and making random conversation, Lafayette and I made our way out onto the dance floor twice more, and people stopped to watch us both times. We, of course, gave them a show.

By the end of the evening, Angelica and Eliza were busting to get out of there, and seething in my direction. That's when Lafayette pulled me into a secluded hallway.

"[I've had fun with you tonight, and I really do hope you come to Herc's party tomorrow.]"

His hand came up to scratch the back of neck, then brush some of his hair out of his face.

I decided to be bold for once in my life.

I stood up tall on my tiptoes, and kissed his cheek lightly. I heard his sigh.

"[I wouldn't miss it for the world.]"

Then I flew off. Leaving him there standing with his mouth open.

When I enter the ballroom I see Angelica and Eliza standing at the door waiting for me.

Just by the looks on their faces I knew I was in for an ear chewing on the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: I hope you've already noticed that I am going against all character developments that we have. So in honor of that I am making two of my favorite characters, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison, friends with our heros.

Of course I always forget a disclaimer, but I don't own Hamilton or _I Have Nothing_

* * *

I was right. The car ride home was a monster. Eliza lecturing me on etiquette at a "formal affair", Angelica telling me the correct way to greet a senator.

But for some reason I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Until Angelica told me that I better not go to the party the next day.

My face grew hot. I couldn't stand her telling me what to do anymore.

"You know what Angelica, I can't stand how you tell me what to do. I am not inferior. I'm six minutes younger than you, you cannot treat me like a little kid."

How that turned out, well, I walked the rest of the way home.

"Just two blocks." Angelica said.

* * *

But nothing could throw me off today. Today I was going to celebrate Hercules' birthday with everyone.

It was going to be great, especially because Eliza and Angelina weren't going to be there.

So now I just had to get ready, so I put on some casually nice attire. I threw on one of my numerous yellow dresses and my converse. I left my hair down, still straight except a few waves. Then all of a sudden it was time to go so I head out in my car to the coffee shop I was told this party was taking place at.

The coffee shop was cute on the outside. With glass doors and a sign that displayed the name "Revolution Brew".

I walked inside and was immediately greeted by a bunch of loud shouts. Then I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and hear Hercules laugh in my ear.

"Pegsy so glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Then the other three boys walk over to us.

"Glad you made it Peggy." Laurens says to me.

"I am as well." Lafayette says.

"[Nice try]."

"[It's as close as he can get.]" Alex says.

"Ok guys, not funny." John complains from next to him.

"[He only speaks Spanish.]" Lafayette says.

Then Alexander turns to him and says something in rapid fire spanish. To which John answers quickly with a sour expression on his face.

"Your trilingual?" I hope the shock is evident in my voice.

"Of course, grew up in the Caribbean, if you didn't speak Spanish and French, you were nothing, and English was necessary to leave."

"Cool, I started learning Spanish a while ago, but it didn't stick much."

"You should try again, Laf is trying to learn it, but two languages at once is a little intense."

"I feel that."

I didn't even notice that Laurens and Lafayette have walked away from us and towards Hercules.

"What about Hercules?"

"He speaks Danish, nobody knows why, he just decided to learn, so he did."

"Cool."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why do your sisters hate you so much."

"Well, four years ago our sister Catherine died. She was four and had leukemia. It kind of hit us all hard and I, well the three of us were only fourteen, Angelica and Eliza told me I had to be strong to support our parents, but I didn't know what to do, how to handle it. I spent nights in her closet, talking to her and thinking about everything. Six months later our mom killed herself. That was a blow to all of us. Suddenly we were missing this huge light and now we had even more emptiness in our house. Well Angelica and Eliza blamed me, claiming I hadn't been strong enough. I believed them for awhile, but I realized later that it really wasn't my fault. And wow I didn't realize how sad that all was for a birthday party until I said it."

Alexander smiles a little at me, "don't worry, I get it," he lifts up his shirt sleeve a little and the name James is scrawled around his arm, "died when I was nine, he was three."

I don't know what it is,but suddenly we're on the topic of books.

* * *

The party was one of the best times I have had in a long time. We had amazing conversations, debates and food.

But now, John is pulling out the karaoke machine.

This will not end well.

A few people go up, singing classic white trash karaoke songs and massacring them.

It's all one big joke until Alexander is pushing me up to the machine.

"No, Alex I don't sing. Please stop, no I can't-"

"Shut up Peggy, just sing what I choose, you're not supposed to be good, it's karaoke."

Then he forces the mic into my hand and he pushes a couple buttons on the machine and the song starts.

 _Oh God._

 _I Have Nothing._

 _This will not end pretty._

The guys look at me with encouragement so I open my mouth to sing, just to amuse them.

I can't even look at them when I start,

 _Share my life_

 _Take me for what I am_

 _'Cause I'll never change_

 _All my colors for you_

I hear a few whoops of encouragement coming from the small crowd and get a little louder to sing the next part.

The song continues and a few people start swaying until I realise that it is getting to the chorus,

 _I don't really need to look_

 _Very much further_

 _I don't want to have to go_

 _Where you don't follow_

 _I will hold it back again_

 _This passion inside_

 _Can't run from myself_

 _There's nowhere to hide_

 _Don't make me close one more door_

 _I don't want to hurt anymore_

 _Stay in my arms if you dare_

 _Or must I imagine you there_

 _Don't walk away from me_

 _I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

 _If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

When I start to belt a little I hear more and more cheers and I dare a glance at Lafayette.

His eyes are wide and his mouth is stretched into a wide open mouthed smile.

It's fantastic.

The song continues the same way until the light ending,

 _Don't walk away from me_

 _No, don't walk away from me_

 _Don't you dare walk away from me_

 _I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

 _If I don't have you, you_

 _If I don't have you, oh, oh_

The small group of people start screaming and I smile a little, startled by the good reaction.

I walk quickly off the stage, the stares of so many people making me burn up.

I run over and the four boys envelope me in an enormous hug.

"You don't sing?" Alex says with a sly smile.

"Peggy, why are you not famous yet?" John says next.

Hercules just hugs my shoulders again.

Lafayette just stares at me.

When he finally does speak up, he leans close to my ear and whispers, "[I knew you were the best sister.]"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN: Here is where we meet TJeff and Jemmy. No I will not be calling them that.**

 **I know this took like, a month, I hit a bit of writer's block and got hit with huge composition for my AP music theory class.**

* * *

The rest of the party was pretty great.

I met a lot more of the guy's friends. Among them Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. They were really cool and go to the same school as all of us.

They were really into each other, they just didn't realize it.

I formally met Aaron Burr, the guy who hit on Angelica on a dare the first time we met them.

I met his girlfriend Theodosia, who was super pretty and smart. I could see why Aaron liked her.

Then came a man by the name of Philip, who had the same last name as Alexander, but had no relation to him. He was with his girlfriend, whose name was also Theodosia.

They were all really cool, even Aaron, who I've heard Angelica and Eliza complain about for months.

We make plans for tomorrow. John making ajoke that I'll never get rid of them. Soon though I have to leave because my dad is expecting me for dinner with him and my Aunt Elizabeth.

I start to walk outside when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to the smiling face of Lafayette.

"[Thanks for coming. I really enjoy spending time with you.]"

"[Thanks, I had a great time, it's nice to have real friends.]"

"[yeah..]" his voice trails off as we lock eyes. There's a moment of silence and he leans in to capture my lips with him.

The fireworks everyone tells you about are going off around us as his hands move around my waist and mine move up to circle his neck. My fingers reach into his hair and curl under his stiff ponytail.

Then all too soon he pulls away, a smile playing on his lips that I know is mimicked on mine. I feel the heat emanating off my face mix with the heat coming off his.

"[Goodbye Miss Schuyler.]"

Then he disappeared into the cafe.

I got into my car and couldn't seem to stop smiling as I drove home.

When I do get to my driveway I see my Aunt's car in my driveway and my smile grows even wider. Then I see Angelica's car and know I have to calm down, or she will ask a lot of questions.

So I sit there and sigh, thinking about everything that happened today. This possibility has been the greatest day of my life. And right now I can't think of a single better day.

I take one more deep breath and walk out of my car and into my house.

"Papa, I'm home!" I call out.

"We're in the drawing room!" He responds.

I walk up to the drawing room down the hallway to my right, then I walk in to see my Aunt Elizabeth.

She jumps up to greet me and pulls me quickly and tightly to her.

"My baby, how have you been."

Before I can answer she pulls away and looks at me.

"You kissed someone didn't you."

I heard multiple gasps and my eyes were wide and my face was blaring like the sun.

"Aunt Elizabeth, you must be kidding, who would kiss little Peggy?" Eliza's question felt like a kick to the stomach.

"Oh, Eliza what a horrible thing to say, Peggy's a beautiful girl, always has been. So Peggy who was it?"

Now I realised I had an opportunity now. A chance to get them back in even just the slightest way.

"Oh it was nothing, I was at a party and we ended up playing spin the bottle. This one kid, Alex ended up kissing everyone, not that I think he didn't enjoy it."

"Everyone? Even the other guys there?"

"Yeah, Alex is bisexual so he didn't really mind."

I see the color drain from both of their faces. Time for the final blow.

"And he's getting over a really recent breakup with his boyfriend, so I think it helped a little."

Of course, I'm not really lying, he did just break up with this guy. I don't remember his name but it was only about a month ago.

"Oh that's cute, so how was the rest of the party?" She asks.

"It was pretty awesome, did you know I can sing?" I ask and everyone's heads whip towards me.

"I hope you're better than your sisters here, tone deaf as their father." She laughs a little.

"Guilty as charged." My father chuckles along with her.

She looks back at me, "well now you have to prove it."

I look at my sisters, their eyes burning with rage and jealousy at not being the center of attention.

So I rip out the chorus of I have nothing.

They all sit there, wide eyed.

"You must have taken all the talent." My Aunt says.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it and it wasn't too rushed or sloppy. Thanks for all the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN: This took awhile and I think it is better than the last chapter, I hope at least.**

* * *

After a great dinner full of pleasant conversation between my father, my aunt and me, my sisters asked to be excused and left the room as soon as my father nodded.

"So, Peggy, who was it that you actually kissed?" My aunt's smile was wide and accusing.

"You knew I was lying!?"

"Of course. I saw the joy you had telling your sisters that you kissed a boy they are both in love with. So, is he really bi, or was that a lie too."

"Oh, he is, and you should have seen their faces a couple weeks ago when they found out he wasn't straight, of course at the time, they thought he was gay, but it was hilarious."

"Great, now answer the first question."

My face lit up as my father stared at me, "which was?"

"Oh, I think you remember."

Then my father's face brightens, "oh was it that delightful young man you brought for dinner a few weeks ago?"

My aunt's face lit up, "Who was this?"

"It was nothing, but yes it was him." I willed my face to dim a little.

She turned to my traitorous father, "tell me everything."

My father smiles and goes on explaining, "He's foreign, only speaks french-"

"He's working on it!" I interject.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Anyway he is such a gentleman, real refined social skills."

"He sounds delightful, but I mean what does he look like?"

My father chuckles a little, "He's tall, maybe six three. His hair was a little unruly and he was a too unshaven for my taste, however it was trying to be contained."

"I like his hair." I say kind of quietly.

"Course you do," My aunt says, "so I know you have a picture of him, show me."

At the end of the party Alex took a picture of all of us, his arm nearly broke as he reached to get everyone in the picture. I pull out my phone and go to where he sent it to me. I know this photo could get me in trouble, my smile is wide and my hair is crazy, but Lafayette's arm is around my waist and Alex is leaning towards me with his lips pressed against my temple. His hand is interlocked with John's free hand, who is licking the side of Hercules' head.

My face goes bright red before I hand my phone over to my aunt.

"So is it the boy with his arm around your waist, or is it the one kissing you."

My father, who wasn't looking at the phone, and was just sitting on the couch smiling jumped up, "WHAT?"

"No big deal, but the one with his arm around me."

My father yanked the phone out of her hand to look at the photo.

"You have weird friends."

"I guess so." I say and smile just thinking about it.

"So which one is Angelica and Eliza in love with?"

"The one kissing me."

"And he is with the one holding his hand. And, uh, licking that large one."

"Yes, that's John, and he's licking Hercules."

"Like the Greek hero."

"Exactly."

"And his parents actually named him that?"

"Yes, I mean I assume, I actually don't know."

"Well your gentleman is quite attractive. I like his hair, Phillip. But his most impressive trait is his smile."

I look at the photo, it wasn't anything special, he wasn't even showing teeth, "What makes you say that?"

It is my father, however, that speaks up, "He's smiling at you."

I feel my face heat up, "I'm sure it was just for the photo."

"I'm not so sure," my aunt says, "well,I need to get going. I'm working early tomorrow. Got a big case."

"Well good luck." My father says then hugs her and kisses her cheeks.

Then she leans over and hugs me, then whispering in my ear says, "I want to hear any developments."

"OK.'' I whisper back, "Love you."

"Love you too dolly."

Then she was gone, and my father and I were left in the foyer.

"Well, I won't torture you anymore, goodnight love."

"Good night Papa."

* * *

 **AN: Again sorry for the wait. My AP classes are kicking my ass. Thanks for reading though!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **AN: Ok I started another story so ya'll should go read it. The next chapter should be up soon, you know, after I write it. I have no idea where this chapter is going, so I can only guess what's going to happen. Just assume that every conversation Peggy and Lafayette have is in french.**

* * *

When I get back to my room I plop down on my bed and listen to the satisfying squeak that emits from the springs. I just lay there, staring at my ceiling, smiling like an idiot.

I have no idea how today could be the best day of my life, but somehow, it was. All the love coming from my new friends is double what I've been getting from my sisters since my mom died.

Then I feel my phone buzz.

It's Lafayette.

My smile grows.

Laf: Hey ;)

Peg: Hey yourself.

Laf: I don't know if I told you, but you were amazing tonight.

Peg: You did, like fourteen times.

Laf: I just want to make sure you know how amazing you are.]

I don't know how he makes me feel like this, like my heart will explode and face will break from my smile. And how he can make me blush from reading his texts in his smooth voice in my head. His french rolling over me like honey dripping from a honey wand.

I love it.

Peg: Thanks, so what's up?

Laf: Oh, the boys and me were going to the tavern, but I left when Laurens got drunk and started dancing.

Peg: God, I'm exhausted just from that party today, how are you guys still going?

Laf: Oh, well I'm just wondering now, it's nice except when I crash into something when I look down to type.

Peg: Where are you? Surely you're not far from my house?

Laf: I'm just around the corner.

Peg: On Violet?

Laf: Yeah.

Peg: Wait there.

Laf: Why?

Peg: I'm coming

Laf: Peggy, it's dark, you shouldn't be walking around by yourself.

Peg: I'll bring Winselton.

Laf: What?

Peg: Not what, who. He's our dog, he's afraid of visitors so he was probably hiding when you were here.

Laf: I wouldn't think you were a dog person.

Peg; you'd be surprised.

I don't know what I was thinking, how would I just get out, my father is downstairs, probably in his study, right next to the door.

So the window it is. I'm a floor up, but I can probably reach a tree. My dress was still on, but I throw on some boots, good for gripping, then I wedge my phone in the side of one of the boots.

My window is wide, so I open it up and poke my head out and reach towards a branch in the tree.

I feel the rough bark of one of the branches, and I grab it until I am standing on the ledge of my window leaning over and gripping the branch with two hands, then I twist and sit down on the branch. Then I see another branch and step down, the again and again until I can swing under the branch and land safely on the ground. I walk the long path next to the house and then turn away from the house and towards Violet.

It is really dark on the sidewalk and we don't have any street lights, but I don't mind as I turn onto Violet Street and see his face illuminated by the light of his phone.

I walk up to him and he hears me a few paces from him.

I see his smile brightly from the in front of me.

"Hello." His voice was smooth, almost silky. Just as I had imagined it.

"Hi." My voice is timid as I speak. I watch his hand come up to scratch the back of his neck and then looking anywhere but my face.

I step forward first, leaning towards him as I engulf him in a hug, one he quickly returns as he melts into me.

"I missed you." His voice shakes a little as he says it, a little unsure of himself.

I smile a little at myself, his shyness endearing, "It's been like four hours."

"I don't know, I can't explain it."

"I know, I feel it to."

We just sit there for awhile, my arms around his waist and my head resting on his chest. His chest rising and falling to his breathing is relaxing, and his constant humming vibrates in his chest.

"Where are we Peggy?"

"How do you mean."

He backs up a little. Removing his hands from my waist.

"What is this? Is this what you Americans call dating?"

"What we call? What do you call it in France?"

"I feel like you're avoiding the question."

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I've only known you for a few days Peggy, but I feel like I've known you forever."

I look at him, looking straight into his eyes, filled with stars. "I feel the same way. And I thought that this is only a feeling characters get in books."

He leans forward to a few centimeters from my face, feeling his breath on my face, speeding up and shallow.

Then he kisses me again. With all the intensity he had. With all the confidence he normally has. I kiss back, equaling his intensity, my hands wrapping around his neck as his hands rub up and down his spine.

And I feel crazy.

I feel in love.

But nobody has to know that.

For now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **AN: This gets a little graphic. This is your warning. Mentions of suicide.**

* * *

Angelica's face was the first thing I saw when I finally managed to climb my way into my room. It was contorted into a twisted mix between a devious smirk and a horrifying frown of disapproval.

"Well, well, well, and just what do we have here?"

"Angelica I swear you can't tell anyone, please I'll do anything." My plea is met with a sly smirk.

"Oh, I know, and my one request is that you need to stop hanging around Alexander and his friends."

This is the last straw.

"No." I know her game, jealousy is a green eyed monster.

"Well, than you're just a little lier than aren't you, didn't you just say you would do anything?"

"Yeah,except that isn't worth it. I get that you can never be happy again because everyone needs to see how sad you are that Mama died, I get that you thrive off sympathy. I get that you blame me for the our mother's suicide. I'm sorry that you aren't good enough for someone to notice on your own. I'm sorry that I have decided to finally allow myself to be happy and that I'm evolving faster than you. But at some point you just have to man up and realize that I went throught the same thing as you. I lost my mother too. Everything that you feel I feel too. And guess what, it wasn't my fault. My weakness wasn't anything, it wasn't anyone's fault. She lost a child, I didn't kill her. I didn't give Catherine cancer. I didn't hand mom the gun. I didn't tell her to shoot herself. The only thing I did wrong was be home and hear everything. Because guess what. You didn't have to hear your mother shoot herself. You didn't have to find her body. You don't know half the shit I've been through so get out of my room and you will not tell Papa that you saw me come in late!"

She stares at me with wide eyes. She scurried out of my room leaving me staring at my door with rage burning off my cheeks.

That felt nice.

Though my whole body is shaking and tears start flowing down my cheeks. I sink to the floor and hug my knees to my chest as I lean against my bed.

Everything comes flooding back so fast.

I was so young, too young.

But are you ever old enough?

I was reading, a book I can never pick up again. That's when I heard it.

I jumped, nearly flew off my bed.

I thought she had dropped a pan or something. Though I knew that was wrong. I knew but didn't want to think about it.

I walked out of my room and heard it again.

 _The bathroom._

That was no pan.

I carefully approached the bathroom.

There was a small crack of light spewed into the hallway. I saw a little splash of red of the floor. I called out, no one was home, just me and Mama.

I had to do it.

I knew what was wrong and I had to do something.

My feet just wouldn't move forward. My hands trembled and my lip started quivering. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

How could she do this. She knew I would hear, she knew I was the only one home.

I was suddenly at the door, some external force was pulling my hand towards the door. I pushed it open and took in the sight in front of me.

My mother, lying dead on the bathroom floor. Two gunshot wounds. One in the pelvis. One in the head.

I was suddenly falling.

 _911, you have to call 911._

I was suddenly floating towards the phone. Dialing.

 _911 what is your emergency?_

 _It's… it's my mo-mom. She's ki-kil-killed herself._

 _It's going to be alright. Paramedics are on their way, can you stay on the phone with me? What's your name._

 _Peggy._

 _Ok Peggy, whose home with you?_

 _Nobody, m sis-sisters are out with my Papa._

 _Do you want me to contact them?_

 _Yes._

 _Ok Peggy, you're doing great do you hear the ambulances yet?_

 _Yes, ju-just a li-little._

 _Can you go open your front door?_

 _Ok._

That conversation in burned into my mind. I have that, my mother's dead body, Papa's face when he found out.

What do they have, nothing.

Papa turned away from them, had some of the paramedics hold them back. They didn't see her. They didn't see anything, and they dare say this was my fault.

Well I'm done. I can't take it anymore.

I run to my desk, and pull out a piece of paper.

 _Papa,_

 _I just wanted to write this to tell you I love you. And I'll be okay, I don't think I can take much more of them. Of this life._

 _All my love,_

 _Peggy_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **AN: I have to say that I didn't exactly expect that note to go like that. You'll see.**

* * *

I leave the note on my table and run to my closet. I pull my suitcase off the top shelf and throw it open on my bed.

Then I realise that I probably should shoot Lafayette a text before I show up at his boarding house room.

 _I'm leaving, I can't take them anymore._

The text is short and to the point.

His response comes quickly.

 _I'll leave the door unlocked._

It doesn't require a response, so I unpack my drawers and pick out the clothes I need out of my closet. I put them into my suitcase then go to my desk and pick out the limited makeup and hair supplies I use. Then I put some knickknacks into another bag and toss them out my window. I look around my room once more and realise that this will never work and I'll be back here tomorrow.

Then I see the family photo on my vanity. We all look so happy.

Then i jump out the window.

I land and grab my bags from where they fell. I run around the side of my house and down the street towards the boarding house. The open space in the lobby room takes me by surprise. I see someone at the table in the back and we lock eyes for a moment.

"Here for the Marquis."

"Yeah."

"Room 5."

"Thanks."

I run into the hallway and stop outside room five.

 _Do I really want to do this?_

 _Am I ready to leave home?_

 _What about Papa?_

An image of him eating alone flashes in my head. He looks so sad. But I don't care, I'll show up for dinner as many times as he wants. I will not live under the same room as Angelica and Eliza.

With that I open the door.

* * *

"Hi." Lafayette says when he sees me.

"Hey." My answer is small, meek, unsure. Until he smiles sadly and opens his arms. I nearly collapse into his arms and start to sob uglily. His hand rubs up and down my back soothingly and he hums lowly, the vibration calming me to my core.

We just stand there for awhile. Even after my sobs subside and my body stops shaking.

"Are you okay?" His voice is steady.

"I don't know." His hand never stops making comforting circles on my back.

We stand there and he starts to sway a little. After a while he walks us back over to his bed.

"You can take my bed. I'll take the floor." I love how chivalrous he is.

"No, we'll both take your bed." I pull him next to me and face the wall.

He pauses for a second before cuddling up behind me. He pulls his hand around my waist and pulls me into his chest.

I know he doesn't want me to but I hear him sniff my hair and I smile as he kisses the top of my head slightly. Soon his calming gestures lull me into a deep sleep. Unplagued by the nightmares that usually follow me.

* * *

 **AN: Short I know, just live with me for a while. Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **AN: This chapter came weirdly at different times so it could be a bit jumpy at times. Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

I wake up happily in the arms of Lafayette. His chest rising and falling against my back makes me never want to do anything else.

Then I hear a vibration. Three short blasts, then three long ones, and another three short ones.

The SOS feature I set for my phone when someone texts me.

I hear it again, and again and again.

So I realise I should probably look at it. So I pry myself slowly from the warm comfort of Lafayette's embrace and crawl around him onto the floor and into the bag where I packed my phone.

 _103 messages._

I take a scroll through some of them.

 _Alex: Laf said you were leaving home, you okay?_

 _Eliza: Where are you? Why aren't you in your room?_

 _Angelica: I told Papa what you did. He's mad._

 _Angelica: Good thinking, hiding before he can punish you, where are you the attic?_

 _Eliza: Peggy, where are you I found your note._

 _Eliza: PEGGY_

 _Papa: Peggy where are you? Please answer me._

 _Angelica: See what you did._

 _John: So I heard you ran away from home, you dad throw you out cause you're gay too :) Have fun with Laf ;)_

 _Eliza: PEGGY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DID SOMETHING_

 _Papa: PEGGY PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE. I'M NOT MAD I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE OK_

 _Herc: Basketball at 3 today?_

 _Eliza: PEGGY_

My head swirls. Quickly I shoot a text to Papa.

 _Peggy: I'm fine Papa._

Then in a group chat with my friends.

 _Peggy: 4 on 4 today?_

 _Herc: Yeah. Mind if I bring Maria?_

 _John: No problemo. Who doesn't love Maria?_

 _Peggy: Who's Maria?_

 _Alex: Herc's girlfriend_

 _Herc: Guyzzz._

 _Alex: Sorry, friend who is a girl_

 _Herc: Thank you_

 _Alex: That he is totally in love with_

 _Herc: Seriously?_

 _John: Don't be mean Alex_

 _Alex: Can't help it_

 _John: Try_

 _Alex: So what's going on Peggy? Why'd you leave your house?_

 _Peggy: It all got to be too much. I can't live with my sisters anymore._

 _John: What about your Dad?_

 _Peggy: I don't know, it'll be fine. Except I might have accidentally left a suicide note instead of a running away note. Next time I'll be sure to make it more clear_

 _Alex: hey, it's happened to the best of us._

 _John: Yeah, I bet your dad was really flipped out_

 _Peggy: I think so, I sent him a text saying I was okay, but I think he'll want me to come home soon_

 _Herc: But you're not ready_

 _Peggy: No, I'll stay away for awhile, maybe a week. Of course I should talk about it with Laf…_

 _Alex: I have a feeling he won't have a problem with it ;)_

 _Peggy: Haha_

Just then I see Lafayette move on his bed. Then he sits up and rubs his face over his face a few times. He looks over to me and smiles.

"How many people are freaking out."

"Just Eliza and my Papa."

"Eliza?"

"I know right? I realize the note I left might have seemed like a suicide note, I think she found it and though I had done something like my Mama."

"Well it happens to the best. Alex left a note like that to John one day when he went to buy some stuff at the store. John called him seventy five times and each of us about fifty. Freaked everyone out. Came back an hour later with a loaf of bread and a box of cookies and all of us were already at their apartment and I thought that John was going to kill him himself."

"I can see that."

"So, what are we doing today?"

"4 on 4 at three today, or I guess 4 on 5."

"Is Hercules bringing Maria?"

"I guess so."

"You'll like her, she's really cool."

"I hope so. So I guess we should talk about this...uh...situation?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know how long this will be, me out of my house. I mean, it could be a while, and if you want I can find my own place, I probably should, I hate to impose. I could start tomorrow." I start rambling.

"Peggy," he cuts me off, "I would hate to think you think you're a difficulty. I love having you here already, and you can stay here as long as you need. Or want I guess, that is, if you want to move out, I'm not saying you have to move in, even temporarily."

I cut off his rambling with a small laugh. "One of us is going to need to learn to stop rambling."

"Yeah, and quickly."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **AN: Life got awfully real for me for awhile. Really sorry about the wait… not that many people care I suppose. And this is really short. Sorry, I'll try to make my updates more regular now.**

* * *

Ignoring any other texts from my family I get ready for the day.

Somehow Lafayette and I dance around each other like we do this everyday. We take turns going into the bathroom and we each get dressed in the workout clothes we'll wear for the game later.

"Let's go get some food. John just started a shift," He looks up from his phone, "If that's okay of course."

"Sure."

With that we walk out the door and walk down the street to the cafe where John works. The bell above the door jingles as we enter the cafe and a man standing near the entrance smiles at us.

We walk up to the counter and wait in the small line until we get to the counter.

"Hey guys, whats up?" John greets us.

"Nothing much."

We order our drinks and tell John we'll see him later as we walk out the door again.

"Let's go this way," Lafayette says as he pulls me the opposite direction of his place.

He leads me down the sidewalk and turns a few corners before we get to what appears to be a forest, the treeline thick and dark.

"What are we doing?" I ask, my voice quivering a bit as he continues into the treeline.

"Just follow me, everything will be fine."

Though my entire body is shaking, I allow him to lead me into the forest, every so often I trip on a tree branch, and have to lean on Lafayette to find my balance.

Soon though, I see a small opening in the trees. Through there is a beautiful clearing. The sun is blocked out from a few trees growing sideways, the grass is beautifully green like in a fairytale and a small stream tinkles nearby.

"How...what...how did you find this?" My voice is thick with disbelief.

"I stumbled across it one day." His voice cracks a little.

"Lier, nobody stumbles across a place like this." I point a teasing glance his way.

"Okay, I needed to get away for awhile, there was a forest near my house as a boy and I had a treehouse in it. It kind of drew me in. Then I found my new peaceful place here."

"I love it."

"So do I, but I have to say, this new place comes with a price, I need you to answer some questions."

"Okay." I feel my voice quavering, I am not the 'answering personal questions' type of person.

"Are you sure you want to leave your house, all honesty, I love the idea of having you with me all the time, but can you just leave that behind?"

His question suprises me a little, and I think for a second, "Honestly, no…it's a little like going to college I imagine, or say, leaving your entire family and moving out of the country."

"Okay, I feel like you're trying to pivot, but I am only moving temporarily," he suddenly gets very close to me, not that I mind, "not that I can't be convinced to stay."

I smile at my successful attempt at changing the topic.

Then I lean forward, my body nearly flush against him.

Suddenly though, he speaks.

"Because I may have an idea."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I will kill John.

Really I will.

But at the same time I kind of love him.

 _A singing competition?_

 _What… the… Hell.!_

When Lafayette told me his plan and gave most of the credit to John my initial thought was to wring his neck.

But if I could do this. If I could find it in me to compete and, maybe, win something like this, maybe I could prove something to someone. Maybe I could prove something to myself.

 _This could work._

"Uh… Peggy?"

It was then that I realised after Laf had told me of his plan I didn't say anything.

"I think that I like this idea."

"You think?"

"I like it. But what competition, I haven't heard of anything?"

"It's in New York City."

"NEW YORK CITY!"

"Am I being crazy."

"Maybe."

"But if it makes you feel better, everyone said they would come down to support you."

"Really? What about their jobs?"

"You mean John? Well he said he can take some time off, as you can tell, the owner loves him and told him he can take as much time off as he needs."

"When would we leave?"

"Thursday."

"THIS THURSDAY!?"

"Peggy, dear, if you don't stop shouting I will have to sedate you." The sly smile on his lips makes me want to punch him. But like in a cute way.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. But what would I sing? What would I wear? How will I tell Papa?"

"Already done."

"What?"

"I called him after John told me the plan. He gives you his blessing and even said he would come too."

"But what about Angelica and Eliza, he can't just leave them."

"You do realise your sisters are fully grown right?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what do you say? Will you be on that plane on Thursday?"

"Of course."

He pulls me into him and kisses my forehead.

"I'm glad you agreed, John was working on getting a sedative so we could take you against your will if you said no."

"Dammit John."

* * *

 **I know… I know. I'm sorry. I just got, caught up.**

 **School, life, school. I promise to update this again. I got a really nice review and remembered this story. I love you all for your patience. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the week flew by in a series of events I can't remember for the life of me.

Suddenly I was woken up by the shrill alarm on my phone as Laf jerked next to me as he turned it off.

"Time to get up." His french breaking through the new silence of the room. All at once every feeling I could sense was anxiety. A swarm of bees danced in my stomach, my head was heavy and light at the same time and I could feel my hands start to shake as I grabbed onto the sheet covering my legs to try and stop the room from spinning.

He must know, because the next thing I feel are his hands slowly wrapping around my waist and covering my much smaller hands.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I'm sorry."

It was only after he didn't answer I realised I had not spoken in french, or english.

"Sorry, what."

A smile crept on my face.

"Such a short time after meaning Hercules and you already are trying to speak his language."

"It's not my fault, I'm picking it up quickly!" He laughs with me and reaches out to tickle my side. We sit like that for a few minutes before we decide to get up and get ready. I send a quick heart emoticon to my Papa as I have been doing everyday. He quickly sends one back and I get dressed in my best sweatpants and sweatshirt.

Then we leave. After a long ride to the airport we finally arrive, get our bags checked and head to the gate.

When we arrive I see Alex's ponytailed head lying on John's shoulder and started heading towards where I can now see my friends were sitting.

"Hey guys." They were all there. Just lounging in a circle, but they looked suspicious, like, more than usual.

"Hey Pegster." Tomas said to me, and I take a seat followed by Laf to my right.

I look suspiciously at them, John smiling really weirdly when I hear it.

"Well don't you all look chipper as Wednesday Addams."

"Aunt Elizabeth?!" I shout, looking up at my favorite person ever to see her smiling happily at me with my father carrying her bags behind her.

She pulls me into her and I grip her with the strength of a thousand men.

"The one and only baby. Do you really think I would miss this?"

"I don't know why I didn't suspect?" I said smiling at everyone, suddenly smiling and looking quite proud of themselves, "Oh you little buggers. Another surprise. You guys are too much."

"Nothing will ever be too much for you Peggy."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **So this is the audition for the competition. I'm giving this a weird combination of X Factor, American Idol and America's Got Talent. Plus a few things just for me. Just go with it. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

The plane ride was completely uneventful. But when we landed in New York City, I could feel the electricity.

My entire life has been spent in Albany, but this was special.

We spent an eventful bus ride into the city. And in what seemed like a blink of an eye, we were standing in the middle of Time Square. I couldn't help but spin around and look at all the lights around the square.

"Do you like it?" Lafayette whispered to me.

"I love it!" I practically screamed and jumped into him.

"Well too bad because you have an audition in five hours and your Aunt, Maria and Herc want to help you get ready." He laughed.

"And the rest of you?"

"Well, we're going to take a ride in the subway. John's never been in it, and he just wants to ride around." he laughs a little.

"Sounds like fun," I look over to my Aunt who was beckoning to me, "I guess I should go. I'll see you later."

I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek, then run over to my Aunt to have a few hours of pain and torture.

* * *

An hour and a half later I have been primped and preened within an inch of my life. They decided to put me in one of my favorite yellow dresses, not to bright, not to dull, Maria worked some magic on my face while Hercules and Aunt Elizabeth worked on my hair.

They didn't do much, they just controlled my curls a little and did some braiding to get it out of my face a little. Finally I Threw on some flats and through heels in my bad as we rushed out the door.

We take a taxi to the big studio I will have my audition in.

This is when the butterflies kick in. I can feel my stomach doing gymnastics. I see a few people hanging outside the building. More than half of them sobbing their eyes out.

This could be bad.

I am pushed forward and Aunt Elizabeth takes my bag with my flats now in it. I move towards the door and it is opened by a man waiting in the lobby. I thank him and move to what seems to be the front desk, at least it's where the highest concentration of people seem to be.

Being a first season show I know that this won't be that popular, but there is still a decent number of people here. I was told I'll be auditioning in front of four judges, I have no idea who though. I push through the crowd of people at the desk and am told by the lady to fill out a form of information. Everything from birthday to favorite food. It was weird.

And that was when I noticed the cameras pointed at the desk.

Quickly I took my slip and headed into the place the woman told me was the waiting area.

I was shocked. There must have been four hundred people at least in here. I quickly found an area where there weren't many people and sat down. Maria and Herc followed me while Aunt Elizabeth waited outside for the rest of them.

"Peggy, are you okay?" I heard Maria ask.

"Yeah, I guess I just forgot about the cameras."

They were following people and having people answer questions.

"Oh, that's nothing, just pretend they aren't there."

"That's easy for you to say," I snapped, probably a little harshly to him, "you don't have to sing in front of them."

"But you'll do so well. Don't worry, have you seen pictures of yourself, the camera loves you."

That made me laugh a little as I stand to see the rest of my friends walking into the room. Lafayette smiles at me and when he reaches me he gives me a once over before pulling me into a hug.

"They did well."

"Thanks." He released me and we sat back down to play some waiting games. However, about an hour later a man came up saying he was going to take some shots of me and not to look at the camera.

It was weird but I just tried to keep the conversation between us as normal as possible.

What felt like an eternity later I was called to another hallway. And then I saw the one person I was afraid of.

The host.

"Ok, uh…"

"Peggy."

"Ok, Peggy Ryan here is going to ask you a few simple questions and you're just going to give him simple answers. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Any sob stories we can use?"

"Well, I guess I'm a triplet and my sisters terrorize me."

"Physically?"

"Sometimes."

"Cool, if you can cry about it that would be awesome. Ryan, let the judges ask that keep it light. Pretty girl we don't want to screw her makeup up."

"Thank you."

"Go ahead."

I walked over to Ryan. Yes, Ryan Seacrest.

He takes my hand and shake it.

"Peggy."

"Yeah." I keep a smile on my face and breath a sigh of relief.

"So, are you nervous about this?"

"Terrified." We both laugh a little.

"So whose with you today?"

"My Papa, my Aunt and like ten billion of my friends."

"Sounds like you have a following."

"Not really just great friends."

I see him look behind me and I assume he is given a signal.

"Well Peggy it's time to go, you ready?"

"I think so."

He opens the door for me and I walk down a makeshift hallway to the bigger room. I feel my breath hitch as I see the people sitting at the Judges table.

The greatest songwriter of our century: Billy Joel.

One of the most amazing performing artists of the time: Demi Lovato.

And possibly the greatest producer in the world: Simon Cowell.

This was going to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Thanks for each and every review. I love reading them. I hope you like this chapter even though it's short. Sorry, I'll try to get a more regular update routine going. Please review!**

* * *

As much as my mind was telling me to retreat I felt my feet carry me towards the center of the room, where a big 'x' was staring intimidatingly off the floor.

"Hello Peggy!" Billy Joel said from the left.

"H-hi." I responded, hating the shaking in my voice.

"Nervous?" He said, with a little bumpy laughter in his voice.

I nodded furiously, then took a deep breath and willed my heartbeat to slow.

"So, where are you from babe?" Demi asked from the middle seat.

"Born and raised in Albany."

"Cool, so who came with you today."

"Oh, you know, my dad and aunt and my friends."

"Awesome, so what are you gonna sing darling?"

"Love on Top by Beyoncé."

"Throwback, I like it." Simon says, speaking for the first time. Everything about his presence is intimidating.

"Whenever you're ready doll." Billy spoke calmly.

 _This is it._

 _The moment of truth._

 _You can do this Peggy._

 _Just breath._

Then I took a deep breath and started right in the middle of the song where I know the key changes I can do flawlessly would be right in the middle of the part.

 _Okay Peggy, you can do this._

 _Okay this is going good, sa long as you don't- PEGGY DO NOT LOOK AT SIMON._

 _Ok, good again. First key change lets go._

 _Great, did Demi just whoop? Is that a good sign? Am I doing okay?_

 _Is this all just a sick prack?_

 _Okay, second key change._

 _Great again._

 _Come on Peggy keep smiling._

 _Third._

 _Good._

 _And last._

 _Finally._

 _Remember to fall off the last note._

"Finally I got my love on top!"

 _Crushed it._

Once I finished singing I immediately did my signature smile blush look-down.

But all I hear from the judges is silence.

I then force my eyes up at them.

 _They're just staring._

 _God, as I really that bad?_

Then the entire room burst out in applause, and somehow all three of them ended up on their feet.

 _I guess this is a good sign._

I can only blush harder while they sit back down and the high wears down.

Simon was the first to speak.

"Wow...wow. I don't even know why to say."

I could just feel my smile go wider.

Demi piped up next, "I don't even understand how I've never heard of you before. You just blew my mind."

Billy Looked me in the eye next.

"You're going to be a star."

Simply bliss.


End file.
